


礼物

by maskmao



Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009), Political Animals, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 这个黑帮家族，有三个美丽的Omega儿子。





	礼物

皮大-教父 Jack—长子 Bucky—次子 TJ-小儿子 Loki-养子（顾问、军师、律师） 叉骨—保镖 队长—议员 锤哥—澳洲来的富商

 

 

ABO 

 

”啪。”Loki把灯打开，在看清坐在阴影中的男人后，松开了扣动扳机的手指，他从床上下来，睡袍的衣摆轻拍脚踝，他在男人面前半蹲下，拂开他汗湿的头发，轻轻取下那过紧的面罩。

 

“你受伤了？”

 

Bucky摇了摇头，他忽然伸出左手，那支总是被皮手套掩藏住的机械手臂，一把拽过Loki，投进他的怀里。

 

血、汗水、夜色和信息素的味道铺面而来，Loki承受住这个过紧的拥抱，他轻轻用手梳理对方凌乱的头发，嘴唇克制地轻触他的面颊，他不让自己呼吸得太深，那太过了，太过了。

 

“没事了，我在这里，baby，what happened？”

 

 

这栋房子几十年来没有过夜晚，灯火通明，守卫和保镖每5小时换一次岗，对发生的任何事视而不见。Loki在半夜3点穿戴整齐地走过走廊，叩响了走廊尽头的房门，里面过了好一会儿才有动静，又过了一会儿，Jack皱着眉打开房门，他睡意未消，平时总是梳理得整齐的头发此刻乱糟糟地堆在头顶，让他看起来倒比平时年轻。

 

他不耐烦地打量着Loki，然后似乎想起什么，忽然凑近他，姿态夸张地耸动鼻子，眉梢一挑，那又大又圆的眼睛从下往上看着他的义弟，过于红嫩的嘴唇勾出暧昧的弧度。

 

“你终于得手了？冬兵够辣吗？”

 

Loki推开他，径直走进房门，在沙发上坐下，一边掏出烟，一边示意他关上门，Jack不屑地哼了声，用力扣上了门。他从酒柜里拿出杯子，希望酒精能让他不那么犯困，他得打起精神来对付他们的军师接下来抛给他的任何信息。

 

“你知道Steve Rogers吗？”

 

Jack转过身，Loki抽烟抽得又急又猛，Jack抬起酒杯，小心地不让自己刺探的视线过于直接，”你说那个新议员？“

 

”是的，你知道他吗？或者该说你记得他吗？“

 

Jack疑惑地看着他。

 

Loki弹了弹烟灰，“Jack，是你先找我合作的，我可以信任你吗？”

 

Jack放下酒杯，走上前，伸出手，Loki看着他，从口袋里掏出烟盒。他的义兄在他身边坐下，湿润的嘴唇叼着烟靠近，直到Loki为他点上火，他慢悠悠吐出烟圈，窝进沙发里。

 

“小个子Steve，James的小尾巴，谁成想到会成为今天的美国队长，万众之星呢？”他透过那灰白色的烟雾似乎看到了布鲁克林狭长的街道，他曾以为世界就是他们红色砖房的家，街角的面包房，楼下父亲的橄榄油公司，“那会儿你还没有来我们家，TJ还没有出生，我猜James没有其他可以玩的朋友。”

 

他看着他的义弟，Loki叼着烟，双眉紧蹙，愁闷让他本就尖刻的五官更显得锋利，一个可怜的阴郁的快要被那无法言说的爱沤烂的omega，Jack猜想着他是不是在脑海中幻想小小的James，他不懂这种奇怪的感情，一个omega对另外一个omega，这太怪了，就算在他们这样的家庭来说也太过离经叛道。

 

终于，Loki把烟掐灭，他揉着脸，嗓子里好像含了热烫的沙子，“你说的还算吗，Jack？”

 

“当然。”只差一步，Jack扔了烟头，伸手环住Loki的肩膀，他闻到Loki身上混合着自己二弟气味的信息素，他忽视下那种奇怪的感觉，热切地说，“只要你帮我，事成之后，你就能得到你想要的。我发誓。”

 

 

门合上，Jack在沙发上躺下，他听着衣帽间的门推开的声音，Rumlow走了出来，这男人还裸着上身，只是这会儿套上了牛仔裤，露出让人眼馋的胸肌和腹肌。Jack伸出手，Rumlow弯腰，他的小王子像树熊一样攀爬到他身上，他以为自己还是12岁，Rumlow哥哥能一手扛起他呢！可谁能拒绝一个像他这么香的omega呢，Jack哼哼着用手脚缠住Rumlow，把整个身体的重量都压在他身上，Rumlow支撑不住倒在沙发上，无奈地托着他。

 

”我可不是20岁了，小混球。“

 

Jack亲昵地咬他的下巴，突如其来的好消息让Jack开心得不得了，他越看Rumlow越顺眼，忍不住多咬他几口，搞得Rumlow皱着眉揪住他的头发。

 

”满意了？“

 

”Loki是James最重要的棋子，而现在这颗棋子已经被我吃了。“Jack舔了舔Rumlow毛糙的下巴，露出狐狸一样的笑，”如果我没猜错，今晚James一定见到Rogers，他认出了他，方寸大乱。“

 

”老头子想要洗白，神盾想要联合九头蛇，联姻势在必行，可惜Rogers等不到他的Bucky了。“

 

Rumlow没有回答，他轻轻按着Jack的后脖颈，看着他舒服地眯起眼睛。

 

”Loki那个小恶魔，他可不会让James嫁给Rogers，他会帮我，最终坐上家主位置的只能是我，Brock，你高兴吗，我们就要赢了。“他吻着他的情人，他身上的味道越来越浓。

 

Rumlow任他亲吻，他握住Jack的下巴，盯着那甜蜜的沾了毒汁的嘴唇，听着他絮絮低语。

 

”Loki有方法可以让James忘记一切，如同洗脑，他是这方面的专家，他的手段堪称艺术，他犹豫了很久，但Rogers的出现让他下定决心，事成之后，他可以带走他的奖励，他不会再回来，而TJ就是个小废物，我可以养他一辈子。”

 

“那我们呢，宝贝？”Rumlow用胡茬摩挲他下颚处的一块肌肤，好像狮子在逗弄猎物，“你要把我藏在床底下吗？”

 

Jack轻轻叹息，为Rumlow的冥顽不灵而疲惫，他以为他们已经有结论了，他巧妙地挣开Rumlow，避免那个危险的地方落在对方牙齿之间，标记是绝对不能发生的。

 

他优雅地在这个alpha面前跪下，双手扶住他的腿，他抬起头看他，意大利男人的脸庞在光线明暗间犹如精工雕琢，上帝啊，他英俊的地下情人。

 

“我爱你，但我不能属于你，我必须嫁给Rogers。”

 

 

TJ的生日舞会提前举行，出乎很多人的意料。一个月前Pierce因为糖尿病中风住院，但是显然所有人都低估了老头子，他很快摆脱了轮椅，并借着这个舞会重新出现在大众视线里。

 

乐队演奏着东欧的舞曲，这个二代美国移民家族依然保留着某种斯拉夫传统。东欧苦难的历史，严酷的气候，让他们的文化天然带着悲伤与深沉，就算欢快的舞曲，音符的跳跃间也透着沉郁。

 

这可能是金色的澳洲人永远无法理解的，Thor靠着墙，手中执着酒杯，饶有兴趣地品味着这个黑色家族奇妙的故土情结。他和他的好友Steve一起前来，但他这个异乡客，在这儿始终是个局外人。

 

人群一阵骚动，原来是今天舞会的主人来到了现场，Pierce一身挺括的西装，脸上带着微笑，丝毫不见病痛的痕迹，他左手边牵着个男孩，居然穿着皮衣，头发抓得高高的，还有些婴儿肥的脸上笑容亮眼，Thor猜这就是今天的主角Pierce最小的omega儿子，TJ。

 

他身后站着两个年纪稍长的男子，两人都穿着西装，虽说五官相似，但一眼望去却截然不同，一个艳丽一个冷峻，却都是难得一见的英俊，毫无疑问便是Pierce两个omega孩子，长子Jack和二子James。而在James身后站着的男人穿着长款礼服，脖子上围着绿色的领巾，略长的头发整齐地梳向脑后，他站在James身后，姿态温驯，但那双翠绿色的眼睛却透着不安分，此刻似乎感应到什么，往Thor的方向望过来，四目交汇，那omega对他露出个假到不行的微笑。

 

有趣。

 

音乐不知何时变奏，Pierce牵着TJ走下舞池，所有人退到一边，欣赏着两人的独舞。Steve拿着酒杯走到他身边，Thor意有所指地朝那方向抬了抬下巴问道，“哪位是我们未来的Rogers夫人？”

 

Steve皱着眉头，抿了抿酒，从Pierce带着他的孩子们走出来，他的目光便一直望着James，丝毫不加掩饰，那眼神中的热度让人害怕。此刻，Steve一口咽下残酒，放下酒杯，拨开人群，向james走去。

 

却在一步之遥被Jack挡住。

 

漂亮的omega伸出手，细长的手指滑进Steve的掌中，柔柔地扣住，他错身上前一步，胸膛贴上议员被胸肌撑得紧紧的西装。

 

”我能请你跳支舞吗，Rogers先生。“他在他耳边轻柔说道，吐息间似乎都带着香味。

 

可惜下一秒，议员先生却抽出了手，金发男人冷淡地绕过他，”抱歉，我已经有舞伴了。“

 

他径直走向James，Jack抿了抿嘴唇看向一旁的Loki，年轻的军师正欲上前，却忽然被人从身后搂住，Loki只觉得一股强大的alpha的信息素包围住他，简直让他呼吸不畅，手脚发软，还不等他反应，已经被对方转了方向，面对面拉入怀中，他不可思议地抬起头——那个高大的澳洲野人笑意盈盈地低头看着他，捉着他的手缠在自己腰间。

 

”I got you，my beauty。“

 

 

Steve低头看着怀里的人，Bucky躲开他的目光，舞池中灯光变幻，成了他最好的掩饰。

 

”看着我。“alpha命令道。

 

Bucky飞快地瞟了他一眼，马上又别开脸，Steve简直要被他气笑了，他伸手握住Bucky的下巴，逼着这个不听话的omega不准再逃避他。

 

“这就是你欢迎我回来的方式，半夜偷袭？“Steve沉声说，他还记得那天在顶楼交手时，自己闻到对方身上的味道时内心的澎湃，可是这家伙居然马上就逃了，望着空荡荡的天台，他懊丧地低吼，错失猎物的捕食者，他不承认这其中复杂的属于alpha的性挫败。

 

”不说话？“议员先生摇头，他手下施力，迫使Bucky更难受的仰起头，他盯着那下颚处完整的腺体，目光灼热，“Bucky，不管你信不信，我在战场上学到了很多让人开口的方法。”

 

Bucky终于开口，气愤和委屈让他眼窝泛起了淡淡的红晕，“我的小steve可不是这种坏蛋。”

 

这迟来的指控终于让议员先生心头涌上暖意，他带着Bucky转了几个圈，人群涌动，灯光闪烁，他抓住时机吻上了思念已久的嘴唇，“因为你的小Steve长大了，他来娶你了。”

 

 

Pierce冷眼看着舞池中的风景，他的长子拿着酒杯目光游移，机关算尽，他的次子被美国队长禁锢在怀中，春心萌动，而他的养子则被那从天而降的澳洲人纠缠，他知道他们在想什么，知道每个人的小心思，也知道每个人的弱点，他快死了，活不过这个冬天。他担心Jack和James反目成仇，担心Loki被自己的偏执害死，担心九头蛇在他倒下后转眼被那些虎视眈眈的帮派吞食。

 

而他最放心不下的是他的小TJ。

 

他回过头，那孩子正眼巴巴地盯着餐桌上的巧克力，他叹口气，把他叫到身边。

 

TJ乖乖地走过来，扶住爸爸的手臂，Pierce沉着脸，“控制饮食。”

 

他们有家族糖尿病，医生建议他们少吃甜食控制体重，而这对TJ来说简直是酷刑，他永远都吃不够。TJ似乎有特别漫长的儿童期，吃喝玩乐，没心没肺，圆圆的脸蛋和小虎牙就几乎和8岁的时候没有区别，让Pierce不由自主偏爱他。

 

他是他的小天使，小蜜糖，小南瓜，他小心地把他放在水晶球里，希望用人工雪花和铃儿响叮当为他打造一个永远不会结束的圣诞节，可是总有一天他要离去，水晶球终会碎裂。

 

而他绝对不允许，他会在他死前给他的孩子们安排好一切。

 

”TJ，我还没有送你礼物."

 

TJ睁着圆圆的眼睛看着他，因为提到礼物而不由自主咧开嘴，他激动地说，“我想要一辆新跑车！比Jack那辆更贵的那种！”

 

Pierce摇头，“比那个好，孩子，我将送你一个最好的未来。”

 

TJ吃惊地张大嘴，似乎没有明白爸爸的意思，Pierce微笑，此时一曲终了，灯光重新变得明亮，人们等待今晚最后的致辞，Pierce牵住小儿子的手，向Steve Rogers走去。

 

 

end


End file.
